


委托：夜城暴雨

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: 委托简介：在这座城市里赴约只会有两种情况，一是交易，二是交情，很显然你是后者，V，希望你能及时地赶到你的小女朋友那边，要知道她的脾气可真算得上是变化无常。
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	委托：夜城暴雨

V从日落旅馆走出，大脑仍在作痛，城外的天上铺了一层密密麻麻的云，灰溜溜的，天下与地上是死寂般的压抑，时而有风卷来一阵沙尘，也无法舒爽心中闷热，这外面已经看不到多少人了，天快黑了。

V的目光扫过这一片，歧路司泛着蓝光，电话那头是帕南，豪爽的女流浪者正向她表达感谢，帕南问V：“你现在有空不，好几天没见到你了，大家伙都很想你，不如来我们营地聊聊？”

“呃不了帕南，”V敲了敲脑子，礼貌地拒绝了这个邀请，“我答应我女朋友今天和她一起吃晚饭的，七点就要到，我现在要去接她。”

“哈，那好吧，希望你们今晚约会顺利。”

“谢谢，”V补充一句，“有空会去找你们的。”

“好啊，你知道位置的，以后见。”帕南说完就挂了电话，V也走到野狼旁边，这些天太忙了，她跟个陀螺似的连轴转，跑完那些委托还要去完成NCPD的外包任务，荒坂华子已经不知道被她遗忘在余烬多久了。那我又多久没和朱迪见过面呢？V叹口气，忍不住又看了一眼微妙的云层。

恶土上再度刮来阵阵闷热无比的风。

银手出现在车的后座里，摇滚小子翘着腿，看着雇佣兵钻进了车，再慢悠悠道：“这天怕是要下大雨的节奏，你再不快点出发就完蛋操了。”

“不用你说我也知道，”车门合上，发动机轰鸣，野狼的排气管逐渐烧红，V骂道，“这可是我和朱迪第一次晚餐，妈的，跑废这辆车我都得赶过去。”

圣阿马罗街

圣多明戈的枪声自带自由的气息，这里无时无刻都在上演新的暴力。

此时大雨正倾盆地下，几声枪响穿过雨幕，力透防弹车窗，天太黑了，V打开车灯，一个六街帮成员在车灯的审判下迎来死亡，那几梭子子弹打烂了他的肾脏。

前方是交战区，V反应过来时已经碾过尸体，一个漂移冲进火并之中。

她满心的都是得快点赶回去，哪还有心思留意这些，下雨天视野不好，V很绝望，而强尼银手居然在后座吹起了口哨。

“操！你他妈别吹了。”V眼睁睁地看着蜘蛛网状的裂纹越来越多，就像自己那颗急促的心正不断破碎，强尼干笑两声，说了句祝你好运就消失，V发现远处的废弃楼房上正蹲着一个狙击手，因为有根招摇的红线在她眼前来回晃。

铁皮噼里啪啦，但V已经无法分清这到底是雨水还是子弹，附近还有很多帮派成员，个个手里都有家伙，他们显然对于这辆外来车辆十分警惕，恨不得彻底打爆。

这里距离丽姿酒吧还有好一段路，V猛击方向盘：这他妈的还只是圣多明戈啊！

砰！狙击手开枪，瞄准的是轮胎，在子弹疾驰的瞬间，V撞飞了刚刚开枪的人，车身一摆，刚巧躲过了这枚爆胎的子弹。

她心有余悸地对着导航系统大喊自动驾驶，身子立马从车窗探出，寡妇制造者合拢蓄力，目标定位高亮，一连十二发完，满场只剩寂静，雨水仍在践踏钢铁。

V猛地坐回驾驶座里，一抖湿漉漉的头发，在野狼即将撞上拐角时狠地一打方向盘，与致命棱角擦肩而过，她抹了把脸上的水，刚要舒一口气，一声再熟悉不过的哔哔哔声响起，V突然惊悚地发现有一枚手雷正在地上滚动，不断闪动的光亮在黑色雨幕下格外亮眼，应该是另一头的六街帮成员扔来，雨太大了，根本看不清有什么。

野狼呼啸着从手雷边上行过，撕裂雨幕与狂风，这是V踩出的最大时速，但爆炸飞溅出来的破片还是精准地切进汽车的排气管里，一些残渣还嵌进轮胎底下，就像打蛇打在七寸上，野狼开始大喘气。

V看着跳动的蓝色光点，上面显示着18:15，还来得及。

豪华公寓

有电话要接入，来电显示是和歌子，V关闭电台音乐，强尼说：你早该关了这些音乐，放它们简直是对我耳朵的不尊重。

“呵呵，”V回敬银手一声嘲讽，随后把住方向盘，接通了电话，“喂，和歌子，我今晚没空接委托。”

和歌子：“拒绝得真快，你不考虑考虑吗？”

V：“我今晚有事儿，没工夫干活，你去找别人吧，挂了。”

和歌子：“等一下，V，你不想听听吗？”

V：“我真的没空，而且这下着大雨呢能有什么委托，这种天气只适合送人出城。”

和歌子：“你说对了。”

V：“操，放过我吧和歌子，我刚刚才进城，这活你找谁干都行，别找大名鼎鼎的V就是了，你还有事吗，没事我挂了。”

和歌子：“哦？你要进城啊，那你别走豪华公寓那边的路，那边在堵车，堵得很严重，再见了，V，愿你今晚愉快。”

“我靠，”V骂了一声，脚踩刹车，绝望地望着前方无穷无尽的车流，她刚要倒车，却撞上后车的车头，引来一阵谩骂，而时间已经跳动到18:20，“你他妈的不早说，光顾着跟你聊天了，喂？和歌子？操，挂得真快。”

V无力地冲前面按了几声喇叭，随后仰躺在靠背上，她的一腔怒火被暴雨和堵车平息，又一通电话要接进来，V没看是谁，直接接入，毕竟她现在闲得很，往前去不了，往后退不了，卡在这么个尴尬地方，就算她急得像热锅上的蚂蚁也只能继续在热锅上跳舞，她对电话那头说：“晚上好。”

“哈，晚上好啊，V，看来你还不错，记得我们今晚的约定吗？”是朱迪的声音，V噌地坐直，激动的手微微颤抖，前面的车流动了，这一切都是那么美好。

“当然记得，我现在就在路上呢。”V的手肘支在车窗上，任由外面的雨冲进车内，她摆出一副潇洒又从容的模样，自信得强尼银手都忍不住为她鼓掌叫好，还损她：你现在跟个落汤鸡没两样，还是收了神通吧。

朱迪在电话那头笑了笑，背景里丽姿酒吧的招牌正在闪烁：“那好啊，我就在这儿等你，我们到时候见。”

她还眨了个wink。V快要被可爱死了：“等着我啊宝贝，我马上就飞过去。”

电话挂断，强尼哈地笑出声：“马上，我倒要看看你怎么马上飞过去，V啊V，你怎么这么死要面子活受罪，你跟你的超梦妞说一下堵车了会死吗？”

“你不会懂的，强尼，说七点就七点，没人会喜欢临时改约的人！”

“得了吧，这车都不知道要堵到什么时候，还七点呢，梦话不要说的太大声。”

丝绸西路

车流疏散，雨势减小，野狼还在大喘气，有股黑烟正往外冒，V在堵车期间严峻地检查了遍车的现状，总体来说很不乐观，可能要不了多久就丧失行动能力了，但还能用，现在时间18:50，十分钟赶到萨特街不是梦，V踩住油门，在路上疾驰。

从这里到大桥是一条直道，直道最能凸显野狼的速度优势，V舒一口气，在雨点的节奏里找回心安，电台里的歌早早被临时插播成了新闻，她正分神听着内容，可以说的上是游刃有余。

可惜好景不长，忽然一辆车逆道而行，刺耳的鸣笛声拉回注意力，V被迫回过神来往左打方向盘避开车辆，两者擦肩而过，她刚喘口气，前方又是一阵枪林弹雨，全打在防弹玻璃，V抬头定睛一看：

“我操，清道夫？”

强尼皮笑肉不笑：“你说刚刚那辆车里的人，会不会就是和歌子想让你救的人？”

“我不知道，但是这群狗娘养的……我的车完蛋操了！”

V绝望地发现自己今晚的运气可以说是倒霉到一种境界，方才朱迪带来的好心情一扫而空，她掐算着野狼还能支撑的时间，以一种绝对死神降临的眼神凝视前方那些不知死活的清道夫。

而那些清道夫前一秒还在狂欢，后一秒大脑神经就被烧坏，连带感染，一辆车上几乎没有人幸免于难，至于另一辆车。

突如其来的刀剑率先劈开车手的头颅，V转手又是一刀将偷袭者肢解，那根断掉的手臂倒飞在马路上，雨水在刹那间将武士刀清洗干净。又一条生命转瞬即逝。

V将刀尖对准最后一个人，白刀子进，红刀子出，野狼以失控的状态撞上马路牙子，而早早从车子里跳出来的V幸免于难，她站在清道夫那辆敞篷车里，在日本街前往歌舞伎区的大桥入口处下了车。

V站在雨里，衣服湿透，全神贯注地翻阅车辆列表，叫来了杰克留给她的那辆ARCH。

18:57

萨特街

V下车后脱掉了那件已经彻底湿透的外套，手臂上蹭破的皮还在鲜血淋漓着，她刚刚运气不好，在拐弯时和一辆卡车相撞，人整个飞起来又摔在了地上。好在车没事，她从地上爬起来后继续开，好像身上的淤青不会痛一样。今晚的车辆格外多，想必是下雨的缘故，V虽说一路火急火燎，但事故总是层出不去，现在她有些挫败地看着时间，19:13，她迟到了整整十三分钟！

丽姿酒吧今晚照常营业，两保安仍兢兢业业地站在外面守着，丽塔看见V整得一身狼狈还惊讶一下，问：“你刚刚是不是被追杀了？”

V龇牙咧嘴地笑了一下，说：“是啊，可不么，从六街帮到清道夫，所有人都想要老娘的命。”

丽塔：“那你要不要进丽姿来玩会儿？”

V：“行啊，对了，朱迪在吗？”

丽塔看了她一下，促狭道：“哦，那还真是不巧，人几分钟前刚走，你迟到了。”

V感觉有道雷轰了下来。

“哈，”银手在脑子里笑，“我说什么？”

瞬间所有被遗忘的痛苦席卷上四肢，V感到一阵目眩，她在原地踉跄几步，手臂上的鲜血伴随雨水蜿蜒留下，她感到一阵难以言喻的愤懑与委屈，气不打一处来，却连走路都带阵阵嘶声，另一个莫克斯成员赶忙扶住雇佣兵，开口道：“但朱迪告诉我们如果看到你的话就告诉你去她家，今晚你们见面的地点改了，在她家那边。”

“那她为什么不给我打电话。”V的大脑受着疼痛影响意识不清，委屈的语气听得那两人皆是一愣，印象里这位佣兵可以说是凶悍的代言词，这种感觉还是第一次有。丽塔和另一位莫克斯成员交换了眼神，丽塔说：“因为她打不通你的电话。”

V总算摸出了一瓶倾力治，狠狠地往胸口注射一剂，她的视野里噪点频繁，但疼痛正在逐渐褪下，她按了按额头，深呼吸一口气，又重重吐出：“明白了，谢谢你们，我这就去找她。”

见人风风火火地到来又离去，那位莫克斯成员不情愿地转了五百欧元过去，丽塔作为接收方笑了笑：“你看，我早就说了，朱迪和V是真的在认认真真交往，她们是真的，你居然还不信。”

“现在我信了，行了吧。”

宪章街

摩托车撞开铁围栏，系在腰上的外套随风飘扬，V一脚踩下去，积水四溅，这水已经没过了她的脚脖子，今晚也不知道是夜之城的排水系统太垃圾还是雨真的很大，城市的水位线上涨不少。

V啪嗒啪嗒地踩着水走到这栋公寓的门口，却无语地发现这门已经被锁死，今晚似乎全世界都在跟她对着来，但朱迪仍然在楼上等着她，光是这一点就足够让人精神亢奋了。

而且V不是没有其他路径可走，她对这里了如指掌：觑准一处垫脚的地方，走上去后往高楼平台纵身一跃，手臂猛地抓住边缘，一用力就翻身上了二楼。

卷帘窗也不是什么难题，要么大力解决，要么科技解决，V选择后者，卷帘窗嗖地收缩上去，V便带着满身风雨翻进朱迪的公寓。

感觉今晚像是一个世纪那么久远，客厅这块没人，朱迪或许在某个房间里，V忽然疲惫了，站不稳了，一阵恍惚过后她似是看到了朱迪从浴室走出，手里拿着一块干净的白色毛巾，relic熟悉地故障起来，使得她整个人都混沌，好像有温暖环抱住了自己，嘴唇亲吻脸颊，这个人不嫌弃自己的狼狈也不埋怨自己带来的风雨，仔仔细细地擦拭湿漉漉的头发，V在一片模糊中聆听到她的话语，轻轻的，像是在挠她的心：

“去洗澡吧，V。今晚是属于我们的。”

V下意识地抚摸朱迪的脸颊，吻过嘴唇后将额头抵上额头，呢喃似的呼出一口热气：

“……就是我们的。”


End file.
